In mass manufacturing of display products, such as LCD monitors, each display module should be tested to determine if it is defective or not. Once the display module has passed the test, it is ready to be assembled together with other parts of the LCD monitor.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional testing apparatus for display modules. The apparatus 10 includes a horizontal working table 11 and a carrier 12, which is obliquely mounted on the working table 11. The carrier 12 is generally rectangular in shape and is used for supporting a display module placed thereon. The carrier 12 may be set to maintain an angle anywhere in the range of 25 to 65 degrees, relative to the working table 11. Thus, an operator can select a suitable angle for the display module to be tested.
However, when the apparatus 10 is installed at a production line, the angle between the carrier 12 and the working table 11 is set or fixed. A fixed angle means that the operator cannot readily adjust the carrier 12 during the process of testing a display module, and he/she may have to adjust viewing angles himself/herself in some other way manually. That is, the carrier 12 is liable to cause inconvenience to the operator. If the angle between the carrier 12 and the working table 11 needs to be adjusted, the entire apparatus 10 may need to be rearranged. Rearranging the entire apparatus 10 requires time, requires manpower, and increases production costs.
Accordingly, what is needed is an angle adjusting device that can overcome the above-described deficiencies. What is also needed is a testing apparatus using the angle adjusting device, the testing apparatus being typically adapted for testing display modules.